amigos de la infancia
by Suppy-san
Summary: ed al y fran occons su historias de cuando eran niños y aprendian alquimia con izumi y mas adelante sus aventuras como alquimista estatalesedxoc alxoc roiay
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, pq los otros ke e echo eran canciones y no c si cuentan

Habla de mi amor por Ed desde que el y yo eramos niños…que inmaginacion la mia xD

Y eso leanlo…me aria feliz!

Al irse a estudiar alquimia con isumi los hermanos Eric conocen a otra chica de la misma edad de Edward que también quiere aprender alquimia con isumi, al terminar el entrenamiento su amiga franzyska se devuelve a central con su familia.

Cap 1:

En la estación de trenes:

-aquí nos despedimos Fran, Al y yo nos vamos a Ricen pool donde la tía Pinaco y Winri

-los voy a extrañar mucho, de verdad me caen muy bien y espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver….seguro que yo voy a estar mas alta que Ed (risitas de Al y Fran por lo bajo)

-a quien llamas enano si tu mides igual que yo! (Enojado y tomando por el cuello a Fran)

-hermano cálmate por favor solo era una broma! ( Tratando de soltar a Fran de las mano de Ed)

-espero que cuando nos veamos de nuevo no seas tan sensible con respecto a tu altura (enojada)

-te aseguro que no, y te apuesto lo que quieras "pulgarcita" a que jamás vas a ser mas alta que yo!

- si claro y yo soy Maria reina de central, como si eso llegara a pasar!

- cálmense, me están asustando ya veo que terminan asiendo una guerra de alquimia

-Al, por primera ves en tu vida as tenido una buena idea!

- eres malo con migo hermano, yo pensaba que me querías (carita de pena)

-jaja Al, es solo una expresión, aunque tu hermano no tiene la culpa. Esta celoso de que seas menor que el y casi igual en estatura (cara de malicia) por otro lado la guerra de alquimia no me parece mala idea

- estas loca no voy a pelear contra una niña!

-eso es por que te da miedo que te gane poroto andante

-no es cierto, se llama moral, además como me vas a ganar tu a mi

-es fácil la maestra me quería mas a mi que a ti y me enseñaba mejor

- eso no es cierto a mi y a Al nos enseño lo mismo que a ti

-si pero a mi me quería mas que a ti.

(En eso llega isumi)

-bien el tren a central esta apunto de llegar Franzyska despídete de Edward y Alphonse y sube a tu tren

- (enojada Fran le saca la lengua a Ed y le dice algo a Al al oído)

Vos desconocida: todos lo pasajeros a central!

apúrate Franzyska, vas a perder el tren

si maestra

- espero que nos veamos pronto, ya Quero ver si es que creses Ed

- callate! La unica que no va a creser aquí eres tu

-Eso lo veremos

- ¬¬

-bueno aiooooos

-aiooos

uf por fin se fue

vamos hermano ella no es tan mala, de echo es muy bonita

no es cierto

si es cierto

no

te gusta Fran

no es cierto (grita alterado)

Wuuuu Ed y Fran sentados en un árbol se besan se abrasan y luego se casan

Cállate Al (le muestras un puño)

No te atreves a pegarme…

como que no (le pega en la cara)

maestra Ed me golvio a aris (llorando y sujetándose la nariz)

que cosa izó quien?

Ed me olvio a aris

No entiendo deja de llorar¡

(hace un intento por dejar de llorar)

Ed me golpeo en la nariz

No entiendo sácate las manos de la nariz ( al se quita las manos) ay pero si estas sangrando

Ed me golpeó

Edward! Por que hiciste eso, mira como le dejaste la nariz, tu deberías cuidar a tu hermano no golpearlo (alterada)

Pero…pero…Al me

Sin peros sube al tren

Pero maestra Al me estaba molestando

No me importa que halla echo Al no tienes por que pegarle

Pero…pero

Sin peros ! (Ed comienza a llorar)

Vieja malvada (murmullo)

Escuche eso Edward, toma Al límpiate la nariz (le pasa la polera que Ed traía puesta)

Esa es mi polera

Y tu fuiste quien le hizo esto, además no tengo un pañuelo que pasarle

Gracias maestra, vamos al tren hermano

Si hazle caso a Alphonse que a pesar de ser menor que tu es de tu misma estatura y se comporta de una forma mucho mas madura! (Ed comienza a llorar mas fuerte)

No te burles de mi estatura!

Vamos Edward solo estoy jugando (lo abrasa), adiós cuídense mucho

Adiós maestra

Ed y Al tomaron sus maletas y se fueron corriendo al tren , abrieron las ventanilla y en ves de despedirse moviendo un pañuelo lo hicieron moviendo la ensangrentad polera de Ed.

-oye Al, que cosa te dijo Fran al oido antes de irse

-nada! (Al se sonroja)

-¬¬ las personas no se sonrojan por nada

- no estoi rojo

-Pareses un pequeño tomate

- mira quien habla de pequeños

-no me llames pequeño¡, vamos dime ke te dijo

-nada

-se que en lo mas profundo de tu corason te mueres por contarme…

-no es cierto

- dime

-nooo

-bueno algun dia mientras duermes lo vas a decir, siempre te pasa, y entonses te voi a molestar mucho…

- no, yo no hablo dormido, eso lo inventaron tu y Fran cuando estabamos entrenando

- como ibamos a inventar algo asi

- son malos con migo siempre inventaban cosas (lagrimas brotando de sus ojos)

- no es sierto…no llores mas (lo abrasa), ahora me dices

-(Al se suelta) los abrasos no me sobornan ¬¬

- y si te doi dulces…

-mmmm lo podria pensar…NO!

- as lo que quieras, algun dia me voi a enterar, Al, Al, me estas escuchando AL (moviendolo), que bien te hablo y te quedas dormido, siempre es lo mismo, y ademas

roncas! (toma un plumon y le dibuja un bigote al estilo dali y un monoculo) (n/a: dali es un pintor para los k no saven y tenia un bigote que terminaba curvo)- bueno eso es todo ahora yo tambien voi a dormir.

asi los dos se quedaron dormidos hasta el final del viaje en tren…

----------------------------iiiiiiiii---------------------------------------

Ffffffffffffffffffff----------------------nnnnnnnn-----------nnnnnn

Fffff----------------------iiiiiiiiii-------nnnnnnnnnnn------nnnnnn

Fffff----------------------iiiiiiiiii-------nnnnn---nnnnn-----nnnnnn

Fffffffffffffff------------iiiiiiiiii---- -- nnnnn ----nnnnn---nnnnnn

Fffff----------------------iiiiiiiiii------- nnnnn-----nnnnn---nnnnnn

Fffff----------------------iiiiiiiiii------- nnnnn------nnnnn--nnnnnn

Fffff----------------------iiiiiiiiii------- nnnnn-------nnnnn-nnnnnn

Fffff----------------------iiiiiiiiii------- nnnnn--------nnnnnnnnnnn

Que osioso mi fin xD bueno ese es el chap 1 de mi historia

En un futuro no mui lejano si me dejan reviews el fic va a tener mas personajes y reapariciones mias xD y de Ed y de Al, y de winry y de mucha gente mas xD

Dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno e aki la segunda parte de mi fic….me demore un poco pero es ke no me sentía inspirada para escribir, en la segunda parte de este excitante fic sobre los hermanos Elric y su amiga de la infancia ke dejaron de ver, no abra reencuentro aun ( es para dejar suspenso jiji) y Edgar y al no hacen una transmutación humana pero va estar chistoso iwal si esa es la idea del fic! Ya em gracias por los reviews enserio pero déjenme mas recomienden mi fic! Jaja ya mucho vamos al fic…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno luego de una larga siesta en el tren de regreso a Ricen pool, de haberse pasado 2 estaciones, los hermanos Elric vuelven a casa donde Pinaco y Winri….

-EDWARD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ( le tira la primera piedra que encuentra en el piso) por que no me habías llamado¡¡¡

(en el suelo y un tanto aturdido) a mi también me da gusto verte ¬¬… lamentablemente donde estábamos no avían teléfonos

Como si me importaran los teléfonos seguramente avía papel para que me escribieras

Lo siento pero es que creí que no sabias leer

¬¬, aprendí al mismo tiempo que tu a leer, esa no es una excusa

WINRI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (se tira a abrasarla)

Ten mas cuidado que me botas Alphonse

Lo siento es que te eche mucho de menos , donde esta la tía Pinaco?

Esta adentro haciendo un automail, para entregar a ultimo minuto

Aps, vamos a saludarla hermano

No gracias, la bruja tal ves que me convierta en sapo…

No seas así con mi abuela, te vas a quedar en su casa y a comer su comida ¬¬

Comida que de seguro a envenenado ¬¬

Mi abuelita no le echa veneno a la comida

Bien…no importa tengo hambre, que hay de comer?

Hasta ahora solo leche

Wakala, no tienes algo ke se pueda comer

Mmm leche

NO ME GUSTA LA LECHE

Entonces muérete de hambre…

O.O

Vamos hermano la leche no es tan mala

No me voy a tomar algo que salio del interior de una vaca

Mañoso así no vas a crecer ¬¬

A KIEN LLAMAS MICRONIO UNICELULAR INCAPAS DE VERSE SIN UN TELESCOPIO DE ALTA RESOLUCION¡¡¡

Yo no dije eso

Pero lo pensaste, malvada¡

No es así, vamos Al dejemos a Edward aki afuera y vamos a tomar leche

Esta bien¡

No me dejen solito¡¡¡

Bueno pero quiero que me cuenten todo lo que hicieron OK?

OK¡¡

Por cierto Winri sabes….Ed tiene novia, la conoció mientras estudiábamos con las maestra

NO ES SIERTO ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA, ES SOLO UNA AMIGA

Es cierto eso edo-kun?

NO KE NO ME ESCUCHASTE NEGARLO

Lo niega por que le gusta

NO ES SIERTO, POR LO MENOS A MI NO ME CONTO UN SECRETO AMOROSO ¬¬

Los dos llegaron muy raros, uno con una novia, y el otro intentando kitarle la novia a su hermano , sigue así Al (secrosamente)

Que estas diciendo no seria capas de hacer algo así

Da lo mismo total, Fran no es mi novia, solo es una amiga

Así ke se llama Fran eh?

Si, pero es solo una amiga

Eso es lo que siempre dicen y luego los ves cargando bebes con una mano y meciendo una cuna con la otra (muy celosa)

O.o, soy muy pequeño para estar pensando en esas cosas, y tu también

No me hables Edward¡¡, Al que fue lo que te dijo la tal Fran (tono cínico)

(Ed se va para afuera con Den)

Em este yo, no lo recuerdo , es mas creo que solo murmuro cosas raras

Si como si yo fuera tonta, es obvio que te acuerdas

NO TE JURO QUE NO LO RECUERDO

Bueno si no me quieres decir no importa, seguro que algún día lo dices mientras duermes y voy a estar ahí para escucharlo ¡¡

YONO HABLO DORMIDO POR QUE TODOS DICEN ESO¡¡

Por que es la verdad

(se oye la voz de Pinaco) niños a comer el vene.., el brebaje, perdón la sopa esta lista, Winri -chan ve a buscar a Ed

- si abuelita

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CENTRAL…..

Después de un no muy largo viaje en tren, sola, sin amigos, con miedo de quedarse dormida por no pasarse de estación, pero aun así rodeada de gente extraña, que por alguna razón desconocida olía bastante mal Fran llega a salvo a central…(n/a: emmm bueno si hablo de ed pq no hablar de mi jaja, esta parte es vital para los siguientes capítulos en especial el del reencuentro ).

bien…si pudiera recordar donde me dijo mi padre que me iba a esperar tal vez tendría alguna idea de adonde ir…..bien veamos…¬¬ hay mucha gente en esta estación….allí ay un militar…le preguntare donde puedo hallar un teléfono para llamar a casa. disculpe señor¡¡¡

que como….me hablas a mi?

Emmm, generalmente cuando una pegona le dirige la palabra a otra es por que le habla a esta persona…no se si me explico…

Si, no tenias que ser tan precisa ni maleducada ¬¬ me pillaste desprevenido

Si bueno emm me puede decir donde hay un teléfono?

Si mira, por allá donde esta esa bella teniente rubia y con ojos color café casi rojos muy sexy y por supuesto no hay que olvidar lo atractiva que es un como maneja la pistola tan sensualmente (babeándose casi con un balde debajo) justo detrás de ella hay un teléfono (n/a: supongo que todos ya saben quien es este militar tan baboso y si no…espérense unos capítulos mas¡¡¡).

Bien gracias…pero no tenia por que ser tan especifico en el aspecto de la señora

Ah como, cierto el teléfono…para que quieres un teléfono?

Para llamar a mi padre, vengo llegando de un viaje en tren y me dijo que me esperaría en alguna parte en esta estación, pero no recuerdo donde

Ah entonces estas perdida?

NO ES SOLO QUE NO SE DONDE IR¡¡¡

Bien lo siento…bueno si no puedes comunicarte me buscas para llevarte a la milicia y luego buscar a tu papá OK?

Si como kieras (caminando para irse y no prestando mucha atención)

Valla pero que niña mas maleducada…en lo que a mi concierne voy a seguir mirando la despampanante belleza de la teniente Hawkeye…

Luego de haber hallado el teléfono y recordar que no tenía dinero para llamar vio a su padre ahí parado al lado del teléfono esperándola…

- PAPÁ¡¡¡¡¡

- hija¡¡¡¡¡, te eche mucho de menos, como has estado?

- yo también te eche mucho de menos , lo pase muy bien y atendí mucho sobre la alquimia

- que bueno, es bueno tener una alquimista en la familia

- como esta morfina?

- muy bien, nunca creí que esa gata se iba a portar tan bien en tu ausencia, de echo me ayudo mucho, me sentía muy solo sin ti

- pero no estabas solo tenias mamá, aunque sea una foto en una mesa podrías hablar con ella

- hablaba con ella y con tu gata…apropósito ay alguien esperándote en casa

-si, quien

-ya veras es una sorpresa…

En casa…..

Toc toc

-debe ser Fran¡¡¡ hace tanto tiempo que no la veo que emoción¡¡¡, mejor abro ya la puerta ( va a abrir la puerta)

-KMI¡¡¡¡ ( se le tira encima y la abrasa) te eche mucho de menos amiga¡¡¡

- yo igual te eche de menos¡¡, como estuvo el entrenamiento?

- excesivo, la maestra no explotaba pero aprendí mucho

- nos? Eso me suena a manada ¬¬, avía alguien mas?

- si, dos niños…uno de mi edad y el otro de la tuya, por cierto…le prometí al de tu edad que cuando nos viéramos denuevo se iban a conocer…

-keeee¡¡, pero por que

- por que pensé que harían una bonita pareja

- peroo perooo, cuanto te apuesto a que es bajo y feo¡¡

- nahh, de echo su hermano es un año mayor que el y son casi de la misma estatura... miden como yo

- keee, eso significa que son un par de bajitos¡¡

- OYE¡¡¡ YO NO SOI BAJA ESTOI EN PLENO CRECIMIENTO¡¡¡

- como quieras y como se llama?

- el de tu edad se llama Alphonse, y el mas grande se llama Edward

- mish¡ mira lo que aprendí a hacer mientras no estabas¡¡ ( toma una tiza y dibuja un circulo de transmutación, luego sale una luz azul)

-o.o, aprendiste a hacer alquimia¡¡

- si bueno estuve leyendo unos cuanto libro y bueno emm esto es lo que ice

-que bien¡¡¡ ahora vamos a ser amigas alquimistas¡¡

-sseeeee

Toc toc

están tocando la puerta….

Debe ser mi mama…dijo que vendría por mi para la cena

Aps..bueno entonces mañana nos vemos

Mañana nos vemos, no sabes todas la cosas nuevas que hay en la ciudad¡¡

Bueno mañana me muestras

Mañana te muestro adiós¡¡

Adiós¡¡ (cerrando la puerta), Morfina gatita en donde estas?...

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo tres¡¡¡

Emmm bueno dejenme reviews plz¡¡¡

Depende del cuantos reviews tenga cuanto me demore en escribir la tercera parte….

Por que aunque este capitulo fue un poco aportito es necesario para entender el resto

Y juro que en el tercer capitulo va a haber reencuentro¡¡

Bueno eso chau¡¡

Déjenme reviews¡¡ 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno este es el capitulo 3 de mi fic

Grax x los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo

Ya emm si lo leen iwal déjenme reviewes pq yo escribo el cap siguiente cuando me dejan reviews

Yaps emmm

Full metal alchemist no me pertenece…le pertenece a su creadora que no se como se llama pero si fuera mió yo estaría casada con Edward además de que seria millonaria xD

A y emsss Edward vino a ayudarme con mi fic va a ser de mucha ayuda

Ahora si …

Em estas son las edades de mis personajes pq como que pasa tiempo y no sabemos cuantos años tienen…es aportivo pero sirve xD

Cuando terminaron su entrenamiento tenían 10 años….así que

Ed: 14

Fran: 14

Al: 13

Kmi: 13

**Capitulo 3: el esperado reencuentro….**

Pasados ya algunos años, 4 para ser exactos, desde que Ed y Al se dejaron de ver con su amiga Fran a quien conocieron estudiando alquimia con su maestra Izumi, son las pruebas para convertirse en alquimista del estado….

(en su pieza en casa de los roockbell desde la puerta muy callada los mira Winry)

-vamos hermano, apúrate vamos a perder el tren a central.

-Al, el tren parte en 3 horas ¬¬ no me apures tanto

-lo siento, estoy muy emocionado…seremos alquimistas del estado

-bien primero hay que dar unas pruebas…pero de seguro las pasaremos ¡

-eso espero…

-Edward, Alphonse (un poco nerviosa)….prométanme que pasaran el examen si?

-bien no te prometo que pasaremos, pero si te prometo que daremos lo mejor de nosotros¡¡

-sii, y si no pasamos, bueno podemos intentarlo el año que viene ¡

-y si no lo logran el que sigue de ese ¡

-y si no lo logramos…podemos volver a intentarlo ¡

-dejen de ser tan pesimistas ya me bajaron la autoestima….NO LO LOGRARE! SERE UN ALQUIMISTA MAL RECONOSIDO EL RESTO DE MI VIDA (muy alterado)

-cálmate Edward solo bromeábamos¡¡

(oye yo no reacciono así ¬¬, además soy muy buen alquimista como para no aprobar el examen -no seas creído ¬¬, si sigues así te va a costar mas aprobar -¬¬)

vos desde lejos

-ya tienen listas sus maletas¡¡?

-si tía Pinaco¡¡ (gritando en la oreja de Al)

-aaaaa no me grites que me quedo sordo U.U

-delicadito ¬¬

-Ed, Al vamos a comer el estofado de mi abuela antes de que se vallan

(-mmm estofado….yo soy muy fiel al estofado de carne, es rápido, delicioso, y muy barato jeje -si lastima que estofado no sea de carne…es de pollo! -¬¬ siempre te las arreglas para que en este fic mi vida sea patética¡ -gracias…pero relájate Ed eso solo para que la gente se ría¡ -seeeee) (n/a srry Edward me interrumpe seguido xD)

-Mª estofado…es de carne?

-no, de pollo

-Winry de que hacen el estofado?

- la verdad Al, es que no tengo ni la menor idea xD pero se que lleva leche

-o.o leche, no puedo creer que algo tan rico lleve leche….o.o (muy sorprendido)

Mientras comían….

-aaaaaa hermano mira la ora¡¡¡¡ el tren sale en 30 minutos¡¡

-queeeeeeeeeee, no puede ser¡¡, debemos apurarnos

-pero y su estofado?

-estuvo muy rico¡¡ gracias por todo

-gracias, estaremos de vuelta en un tiempo, cuando seamos alquimistas nacionales¡¡

-bien, adiós y recuerden llamarme cuando lleguen a central

-si Winry-san no se nos olvidara adiós ( se sierra la puerta tras ellos)

Corrieron hasta la estación de trenes, llegaron cn el tiempo justo como para alcanzar un vagón desocupado….durante un largo tiempo en el viaje Edward estuvo muy callado y un tanto pensativo…

-que ocurre hermano?

-nada Al, es solo que….no, no es nada…

-vamos Ed sabes que puedes confiar en mi¡ (n/a o que fleta sonó esa parte xD)

-bien es que….(inventando una excusa), es que no se donde dormiremos esta noche xD

-¬¬ tu mismo me dijiste que buscaríamos una posada cuando llegaramos ¬¬

-bien me descubriste xD

-dime que te pasa…es una orden¡

-jaja como si yo fuera a seguir ordenes de mi hermanito jaja (Edward que arrogante¡ -hey tu eres la que esta escribiendo, esas palabras no han salido de mi boca¡ -jaja cierto)

-vamos dime…

-esta bien---este yo…tengo miedo…

-miedo de que?

- de que si en central nos encontramos con ella, este mas alta que yo y se burle…

-con ella quien…..(le legua una inspiración divina xD) a ya veo tiene miedo de que Fran este mas alta que tu xDD

-si pero no lo grites¡¡¡

-ojala la veamos¡¡ la verdad quiero saber como esta¡

- si yo también, y si no la vemos podemos ir a burlarnos de ella cuando seamos alquimistas nacionales¡

- además es tu novia y hace tiempo que no la ves¡

-CALLATE ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA¡¡¡ ( eso es cierto tu no eres mi novia¡¡¡ -si pero muy en el fondo ambos sabemos que me amas -eso no es cierto ¬¬ -saves

Perfectamente que si)

-wuuu Ed y Fran wuuuuu

-CALLATE AL¡, O TE GOLPEO¡¡

- no no no ya aprendí la lección la ultima ves…..

_Flashback:_

_-quien se comió mis chocolates¡¡¡¡¡_

_ve a Al con la cara café de chocolate_

_-(lleno de ira por dentro) tuuuu pq te comiste mis chocolates_

_-tus chocolates…o no savia que eran tuyos¡¡_

_-y por que no preguntaste de quien eran¡¡¡_

_-no se me ocurrió o.o _

_-bien a mi tampoco se me ocurrió si es que esto te dolería¡ (le pega un puñetazo en la nariz)_

_-aaaaaaaaa (llorando)tia Pinaco Edward me pego T.T_

_-mejor me escondo la bruja capas que me meta a una olla con aceite!_

(yo no soy tan malo con Al ¬¬ jamás le e pegado¡ -cálmate Edward es un fic¡)

-oye Al ahora que vamos a central, le voy a preguntar a Fran que fue lo que te dijo al oído la ultima ves¡

-que¡¡, se me avía olvidado eso¡¡¡

-no me vas a decir que te dijo…Al…Al…no te hagas el dormido me hablaste hace 5 segundos¡ Al….se durmió…Al es extraño…

La mañana siguiente en central….

-(leyendo el central times mientras camina por la avenida principal) mira kmi, aki dice que mañana serán las pruebas para alquimistas del estado¡¡

-vamos a ir a mirar?

-no, para que crees que hemos estado estudiando todo el año, vamos a dar la prueba¡

-que¡¡¡ pero no estoy lista emocionalmente¡¡

-tranquila todo saldara…..bien (se queda mirando fijo)

-que pasa Fran…que miras…

-tenme esto…(le pasa el diario y sale corriendo) EDWARD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-sentiste algo Al….

-mmm nops

-bueno sigamos ( lo abrasan por detrás)

-Edward¡¡¡¡ hace tiempo que no te veía

-Al kitamela me esta afixciando…y no se quien es¡¡¡

-hermano…es Fran¡¡

-queee

-Edward no puedo creer que no me ayas reconocido… (triste)

-lo siento…es que as cambiado mucho….excepto….que sigues iwal de baja¡¡¡

-O.O no me digas baja ¬¬…tu mides igual…

-O.O no me había dado cuenta u.u

- hola Al…

-emm este….hola

-Edward que le para a tu hermano? (Silenciosamente)

-esta nervioso…creo que es por ese secreto que le dijiste la ultima ves que nos vimos…

-a es cierto¡¡¡ se me había olvidado

-por cierto que le dijiste?

-ya veras ( se voltea dond esta Kmi) Kmi ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos¡¡

-a como?...si ya voy¡¡

-Ed, Al, ella es mi amiga Kmi, también es una alquimista¡

-ola Kmi soi Ed¡

-y yo soi Alphonse (nervioso)

-hola Ed, ola Alphonse

-apropósito….que hacen aki en central?

-vinimos a dar el examen de alquimista estatal¡¡

-jajajajaja

-de que te ríes?

-de que no lo lograran pq yo y Kmi también lo vamos a dar¡¡¡

-queeeee, bien no se de que me preocupo si soi mejor alquimista que tu…

-eso desearías pulga mal desarrollada ¬¬

-A KIEN LLAMAS ENANO¡¡

-yo no dije enano

-¬¬

-bueno es casi hora de almuerzo…quieren ir a almorzar a mi casa?

-claro Fran, Ed y yo estaríamos encantados…

-genial, vamos mi ksa esta por aka….y que has hecho ED

-nada interesante…estudiar mucho

-aps…

-cual era el secreto que le dijiste a Al (mira para atrás donde esta Al hablando con kmi)

-le dije que…cuando me viniera a ver a central…le presentaría a una amiga, que tenia su edad

-eso era…Al estaba muy nervioso cuando venimos en el tren…

-jaja que tierno

- me gusta que este feliz…apropósito degusta tu ropa…es muy negra xDD

- a mi también me gusta por algo me la pongo xD y la tuya también es linda…también es muy negra….

(la ropa negra es linda - si -oye me tengo que ir…Al me mata si llego tarde…me tacaba alimentar al gato -bueno adiósh Ed -adiosh)

Final capitulo 3 me canse escribiendo xD y Ed se fue u.u

Bueno el fila esta un poco watiao….ya me estaba aburriendo xD

Pero en el capitulo 4 prometo:

Más flashbakcs de cuando eran chikititos

Y también que van a dar el examen para alquimistas estatales

Bueno eso adiosh déjenme reviews plz¡¡¡


	4. Chapter 4

yaps¡¡¡¡ subiendo capitulo 4 por fin¡¡¡

es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir por que como hace 2 sábados me castigaron estar 11 oras en el PC y ahora solo puedo estar 1 u.u

Pero bueno me conseguí mas tiempo para poder escribir y sin mas rodeos vamos al fic¡

**Capitulo 4: viejos tiempos….**

-estuvo muy bueno el almuerzo gracias por invitarnos Fran

- no te preocupes Aru no me molestan, además hace tanto tiempo que no los veía que por mi que se queden a vivir

-jaja, gracias pero tenemos una bruja que nos mata si no volvemos a Rizenpool…

- no puede ser tan mala… o si?

- (con cara de malicia) eso es lo que uno cree cuando la ve por primera vez, pero luego sin darte cuenta te estas comiendo su comida!...

- (todos ponen cara de que tiene eso de malo)

-envenenada……

- haaaaaaa para Edo me estas asustando!

- u.u lo ciento Kmi…

-jaja eso me recuerda una ves que fuimos a Lior con la maestra…y ustedes dos no paraban de hacerme asustar con cierto incidente….

-o.o, se me había olvidado por completo, ahora que lo pienso que le abra pasado a Rose después de eso?

-no me lo recuerdes nii-san aras que el cargo de conciencia vuelva a mi mente¡¡

-tranquilo Al nada va a pasarte fue hace mucho tiempo…

- que cosa hicieron?

- te vas a traumar si te lo digo ¬¬

-vamos díganme, díganme, díganme!

-esta bien…todo comenzó así….

_Flash back…_

-niños yo voy a ir a hacer unas diligencias aquí en Lior, mientras no estoy quiero, no les exijo que se porten bien, de lo contrario se las verán con la señora maleta llena de piedras y con el señor uslero de roca

-(los tres, con cara de trauma) entendido

-bien entonces vallan por ahí a conocer la ciudad, nos juntamos aquí a las 7, bueno adiós!

-(todos juntos) adiós!

-y ahora que hacemos nii-san?

-mmm no se tu que dices Fran?

- mm tengo sed , llévenme a tomar un jugo!

-y también quieres que te carguemos?

-gracias pero no hay que ser sarcástico Ed

- que te pasa amaneciste de muy buen humor hoidia?

-estoy igual que siempre ¬¬

-ya dejen de pelear y vamos por jugo

-esta bien…pero ella empezó!

-yo! Pero si yo solo dije que tenía sed

- a ya cállate…(se adelantan)

-(con ojos medios llorosos) espérenme no sean malos¡

-jaja tu siempre te lo crees cuando nos hacemos lo enojados

- te odio ¬¬

- ya dejen de pelear y vamos por jugo yo también tengo sed….pero a donde podemos tomar jugo…

-preguntémosle a la niña de las chasquillas rosadas

- que mal gusto el rosado no es un color bonito ¬¬

-celosa!

- no estoy celosa, ni siquiera la conozco!

-bueno no importa…oye

-¿?

-oye sabes donde podemos tomar un jugo?

- si mira ya en esa fuente de soda …quieren que los lleve

-si gracias

-soy Rose y ustedes

-yo soy Ed, el es mi hermano Al, y esta es Fran, nuestra amiga, somos alquimistas!

-alquimistas, que son esos?

- son científicos, toman la materia para transformarla en otra cosa de igual valor, que ignorancia ¬¬ (

- perdón u.u, en este pueblo solo conocemos los milagros del dios Leto

- bueno, bueno, como sea llévanos a la fuente de soda, Al se esta deshidratando (apunta a Al tirado en el piso con una baba colgando y Fran tratando de revivirlo)

- síganme¡

(en la fuente de soda)

-tengo una idea¡

-que cosa nii-san?

-vamos a jugar a la pinta en un lugar apartado y peligroso (n/a: la pinta es lo mismo que jugar al pillarse o a las traes, ese que tocas a alguien y si te tocan tiene que toca a alguien )

-si yo quiero¡¡¡, me encanta ese juego, juegas rose, tu no puedes llevar a algún lugar así

- emmm bueno no se la religión no me deja divertirme, pero supongo que una ves no hace mal, vamos a las afueras de la ciudad donde hay un acantilado

-perfecto, el ultimo que llega la lleva

(todos se van corriendo sin pagar la cuenta…..en el acantilado)

-no es justo soy el mas lento y siempre me toca a mi

-¡vamos Al no seas llorón juega¡¡

-¬¬ pinta tu la llevas

-O.o, maldito te voy a matar! Pinta¡ Edo tu la llevas ahora

-Rayos¡ te alcancé, te toca rose¡

-Ah como? (tropieza y cae al acantilado)

-O.o y que hacemos ahora?

-Supongo que ir a buscarla…Rose estas bien ¡¡ (nadie contesta)

-Yo no voy a buscarla

-Alphonse ve tu

-Estas loca no lo voy a hace

-yo tampoco y Edo tampoco

-Si le décimos a senseei nos mata

-Yo quiero vivir

-Si yo igual

-Entonces que se quede ahí

-Si que se quede ahí¡

-u.u voy a tener remordimientos mucho tiempo

-no Al, como tu hermano mayor no voy a dejar que su fantasma te atormente, pero por si acaso larguémonos de aquí

(devuelta en Lior)

-bueno termine mis diligencias vamos devuelta a Dublith

- por fin ya estábamos aburridos

-E hicieron algún nuevo amigo

-o.o …no ninguno

-a bueno no importa…

_Fin del flash back_

-wow enserio hicieron eso O.O

-si, creo que era un gran secreto, bueno nunca me cayo bien ni ella ni su pelo rosado

- que será de ella, la abran encontrado?

- no lo se y no me importa

-nii-san eres malo

-si ya lo se

- ustedes son raros

-nah cuando los conoces te caen bien

-Si tu lo dices…..

Isto me demore pero lo escribi, esque estaba en epoca de pruebas y con el estrés no podia escribir

Pero ojala que les haya gustado

Sayonara¡¡


End file.
